Mark Gatiss
250px|right Mark Gatiss Science of Christmas (* 17. Oktober 1966, in Sedgefield, EnglandMark Gatiss: Rocket man Stuart Jeffries ) ist ein britischer Schauspieler, Komiker, Produzent und Autor. Im deutschsprachigen Raum ist er hauptsächlich durch die BBC-Fernsehserie Sherlock bekannt geworden, für die er zusammen mit Steven Moffat das Konzept entwickelte, drei Drehbücher schrieb, und in der er als Mycroft Holmes zu sehen ist. Leben Bereits in seiner Kindheit interessierte sich Gatiss für Arthur Conan Doyles' Sherlock Holmes, die Arbeiten von H. G. Wells und die Fernsehserie Doctor Who. Mark Gatiss: the journey of a geek made good Michael Deacon Im Jahr 1992 veröffentlichte er seine erste Doctor-Who-Geschichte Nightshade, der noch drei weitere folgten. Auch seine ersten Drehbücher und Hörspiele schrieb er für das Doctor-Who-Franchise. Als Schauspieler wurde er im englischsprachigen Raum durch das Comedy-Quartett The League of Gentlemen bekannt, dem er zusammen mit Reece Shearsmith, Steve Pemberton und Jeremy Dyson angehört. Das Bühnenprogramm der Gruppe gewann 1997 den Perrier Award beim Edinburgh Festival Fringe. Im gleichen Jahr entstand eine Comedy-Radioserie On the Town with The League of Gentlemen und zwei Jahre später eine Fernsehserie. Für die Fernsehserie The League of Gentlemen erhielt die Gruppe den Royal Television Society Award und die Goldene Rose von Montreux.Film Info The League of Gentlemen Web Site 2005 lief der Film The League of Gentlemen’s Apocalypse als Spin-off der Fernsehserie in den britischen Kinos an. 2004 übernahm Gatiss in Agatha Christie’s Marple Mord im Pfarrhaus die Rolle des Ronald Hawes. In der BBC-Miniserie Jekyll, die der britische Produzent und Drehbuchautor Steven Moffat als ein Fortführung des seltsamen Falls des Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde kreierte, spielte er 2007 den Autor der Novelle Robert Louis Stevenson.I always wanted to be a rat The Northern Echo Zusammen mit Moffat entwickelte er das Konzept der auch in Deutschland erfolgreichen BBC-Fernsehserie Sherlock, in der sie Arthur Conan Doyles' Erzählungen in die moderne Zeit transferieren. Neben Benedict Cumberbatch und Martin Freeman, die als Sherlock Holmes und Dr. John Watson im heutigen Großbritannien ermitteln, spielt er seit Beginn der Serie Sherlock Holmes’ Bruder Mycroft Holmes. Außerdem arbeitete er als ausführender Produzent und schrieb bisher für jede Staffel ein Drehbuch (Das große Spiel, Die Hunde von Baskerville und "The Empty Hearse'').'' Im Zusammenhang mit Doctor Who und der League of Gentlemen sind im Vereinigten Königreich bereits mehrere Bücher von Mark Gatiss erschienen. Im Jahr 2004 veröffentlichte er den ersten Lucifer Box-Roman Im Auftrag Seiner Majestät – Ein Dandy ermittelt (The Vesuvius Club), der in deutscher Übersetzung von Andreas Heckmann 2006 bei Blanvalet verlegt wurde. Die Trilogie wurde fortgesetzt durch Die Bernsteinverschwörung – Ein Dandy ermittelt (The Devil in Amber) und endete mit Black Butterfly. Das letzte Buch ist bisher noch nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt worden. Gatiss wohnt mit seinem Lebenspartner in London. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 2004: Agatha Christie’s Marple (Fernsehserie, eine Episode) * 2005: The League of Gentlemen’s Apocalypse * 2006: Starter for 10 * 2007: Jekyll (Fernsehserie, eine Episode) * 2007–2011. Doctor Who (Fernsehserie, vier Episoden) * seit 2010: Sherlock (Fernsehserie) * 2010: Inspector Barnaby (Fernsehserie, eine Episode) Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen (Auswahl) * 2007: Goldene Nymphe-Nominierung (Best Performance by an Actor für Fear of Fanny) * 2011: BAFTA TV Award (Best Drama Series für Sherlock) * 2011: Banff Rockie Award (Best Continuing Series für Sherlock Episode: Ein Fall von Pink) * 2011: Peabody Award (für Sherlock Episode: Ein Fall von Pink) * 2011: RTS Television Award (Best Drama Series für Sherlock) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Darsteller Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller Staffel 4